Often at airports and other such locations there is a weight limit for each piece of luggage. If one or more pieces of a customer's luggage exceed this weight limit, then additional fees are assessed. Also, the traveler must then either find a way to reduce the weight and contents of the luggage or pay for an additional piece of luggage. In addition to the inconvenience experienced by the traveler and the additional fees, the traveler may have to miss a scheduled flight and as a result suffer even greater inconvenience and expense.
Placing luggage bags on a typical home scale, such as a bathroom scale, is a clumsy and difficult process. Oftentimes the display of the scale is covered by the luggage, which may be much larger and bulkier in size than the scale. It is also difficult to place luggage on a home scale and to keep it steady without holding it and thereby affecting the weight measurement. Each time the luggage needs to be weighed with a conventional home scale, the suitcase or bag must be closed before attempting to place it on the small-sized scale. What is needed is a method by which a customer can weigh luggage as it is being packed, to make sure that it fits within required weight limits before it taken to the airport or location for transport. The present invention meets this need.